br0k3 str8 boiz
by KetamineSquared
Summary: One hundred different slash pairings. One hundred different one-shots. A collab fanfic between K-Squared, Ketamine. Methanol, and DeadKennyDead. Multiple pairings, slash. Rated Mature for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a collaborative fanfiction between K-Squared, ketamine . methanol, and deadkennydead. It's one hundred chapters, one hundred different South Park slash pairings that will not be repeated the whole way through. Every single chapter will have sex. I hope you guys enjoy, and remember to read and review! First up is Tyde by K-Squared. :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: Tyde**

I don't care who you are, there is nothing better than curling in a hammock with Dostoevsky open and a beer or two at your side, the only light that of the setting sun. Sure, it's chilly in South Park, and maybe I should be out at the party a few guys are throwing for the people heading to college rather than nestled under a blanket in my backyard, but being the only black kid in town plus part of the richest family… It makes it difficult to keep the friends you have once they realize that you're going to Yale and they're staying at a community college or the U of D.

So I'm happy reading _Crime and Punishment_ rather than getting completely shit-faced at a party. My parents are out of town at the moment so I have the classical station cranked up as loud as I can get it and I'm just relaxing before moving out tomorrow.

A noise to my side startles me a bit and I look over in time to see Clyde Donovan, my best friend, clamber over my fence like he's a goddamn Mexican crossing the border. Only Clyde falls flat on his face, something I'm sure a trained border-hopper would never do, and I practically tangle myself in the hammock, having to extricate myself almost immediately after as I get to his side, pulling him to his feet. "Fuck, Clyde, what the hell?"

"I rang the doorbell like fifty times but you have Bach turned up too fucking loud to hear me." I study him for a moment; there's dirt smeared on his face and he's obviously been crying, and I cock my head to one side for a moment, arching an eyebrow before pulling my dreads off my face and finding my elastic to keep them held back.

I take one of his hands, pulling him over to the hammock and getting back on it, letting him sit down next to me and try to catch his balance. I nearly pick my book back up but instead I just look at Clyde, who has his hands twisted together in his lap as he tries to relax. I've known him since we were kids and every bit of me knows that something's wrong. I lean over, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear fondly as I watch him. "Dude, what's up? Weren't you at Craig's party?"

He nods, looking at me and licking his lips. "I was. And then someone said that you weren't gonna show up and I decided to leave and come here instead. I didn't want to be there if you weren't there."

"Why?"

He pauses for a long moment, his lower lip trembling before he takes a breath like he doesn't want to cry, although I can tell that the waterworks are on the way. "Because tomorrow you're moving halfway across the country and I wouldn't have told you if I had stayed at the party."

I'm confused out of my fucking mind by this point and lay back, watching as the sun starts to slip below the horizon and the automatic porch lights come on. "Clyde, what are you talking about?"

My best friend lies back next to me, turning on his side and starting to fidget a little. His fingers ghost over the material of my muscle shirt and he manages to capture all of my attention with that one little motion. We watch each other and nervously, he leans forward, kissing me slowly on the lips. I kiss back, surprised but not against this in the slightest as I slide my fingers through his dark hair. Clyde kisses me for a few moments, a heat forming in the pit of my stomach that feels entirely unlike anything I've ever felt before in my life.

He pulls back and his electric blue eyes meet my plain brown ones for a split second before he blurts out, "Token, I fucking love you."

I stare at him for a good few moments before nodding slowly, eyeing him in complete interest. The blush on his cheeks only darkens and I tug him closer, kissing him again gently as I shift a bit on the hammock. He kisses back slowly, his arms going around my neck after a few moments as I move, laying on top of him in the hammock as the kiss deepens. Our tongues tangle for a couple of intimate seconds and then Clyde breaks the kiss, staring up at me. "Mm… promise me you'll come and visit me…"

"I will. Every chance I get. I'll even come over here for your birthday even though it's a school day. And you've got that webcam, right? We'll talk every night." I search his eyes and then lean down, pressing my lips to his neck and murmuring, "Fuck, Clyde, I love you, too…"

He tugs on my dreads a little, slinking a leg in between mine and speaking in a low tone. "Well… we've got this last night to spend together…"

I arch an eyebrow and he tugs me a little bit closer, kissing me again slowly as we shift a bit on the hammock, his arms around my neck as our tongues tangle again. We make out for a good little while, the sun dipping beneath the horizon entirely, and then slowly I slide my hand down the front of his pants. He gasps a little, arching into me and breaking the kiss as he licks his lips.

We watch each other a little uncertainly; I've never had sex with a dude before and I doubt that Clyde's ever done it with a guy either. For a few moments, there's an almost awkward silence and then Clyde peels off his shirt, dropping it on the ground beside us and kissing me again slowly. I run my hands up his chest and shudder a bit, biting at his lower lip; I've thought about fucking dudes before, yeah, and I've always known that I'm not exactly straight. I was just expected to date girls and I figured that the fuzziness I feel when Clyde's around was just because he and I are so close.

This is completely new to me, though, and although I'm a little uncertain, doing it with Clyde seems like the most natural thing in the world. I ghost a finger over his nipple and he gasps against my mouth before I break the kiss, making my way down and kissing his neck, nibbling on his collarbone and clamping my lips over a nipple, running my tongue over it lightly. He shifts a bit and nearly sends the two of us off-balance, but I grab one of the poles the hammock is tied to and steady us, licking my lips a bit before starting to undo his jeans.

He kisses me slowly, only breaking it in order to yank my wifebeater off. His jeans come off after that and I massage him through his boxers a little, nipping at his neck as he chuckles, working at my pants before managing to pull them off, as well. We look at each other, my hand still massaging his groin, and then he slides off the hammock, peeling off his boxers and then coaxing me to turn on the hammock.

Clyde kneels on the cement patio, running his hands over the bulge in my briefs and then pressing his lips to it, watching me carefully before tracing my erection with his tongue through the dark-blue fabric. He tugs my underwear down after a moment and wraps a hand around my hard cock, starting to jack me off slowly as his tongue flicks out, running over the tip lightly.

I slide a hand in his silky hair and his hazel eyes flicker upwards to me before he closes his lips around the head of my cock, sucking lightly and pumping what he can't reach with his mouth. I watch him in some awe as he slowly takes more into his mouth; something tells me that he's at least done this before. I thrust into his mouth a little and he accommodates it, swirling his tongue over my length and then pulling off with a pop. He licks the vein along the underside, watching me, and although I've gotten blowjobs before, this is certainly the best one I think I've received.

He goes back down, pushing a bit more into his mouth, and we manage to strike up a pace until he gets all of it down his throat, sucking on it like a fucking Hoover and pressing his hands to my thighs to keep himself steady. I keep my fingers buried in his gorgeous hair, forcing him down as deep as I can get him to go as he moans in the back of his throat.

I finally pull him off, rubbing my thumb over his lips before pulling him up into a drawn-out kiss, Clyde straddling my lap on the hammock and pressing his cock to mine, wrapping his hand around them both and starting to jack us both off until precum is leaking from the tips. I lift my hand, pressing my fingers to his lips, and Clyde sucks on them slowly, hazel eyes locked on my own as his tongue dances over my fingers, making sure to get them completely wet. I pull them out and he kisses me as I slide my middle finger into him slowly, making him gasp against my mouth.

My index finger joins my middle one after a few moments and I scissor almost cautiously, biting at his lower lip as he leans forward, moaning softly before pulling at my hand. I blink and break the kiss and he moves his hands to my shoulders, acting hesitantly as the hammock near capsizes the two of us. He manages to scoot forward all the way though, one hand grasping the base of my dick as the other one continues to clasp at my shoulder.

He lowers himself onto me slowly, making a soft noise in the back of his throat, but continues until I'm balls deep, my whole cock buried in his tight ass. The pleasure is intense, unlike anything I've ever felt in my life, and I stare at him with a look of complete and absolute adoration as he gives me a shaky smile, everything about him happy as he strikes up a pace, the sun illuminating him like he's an angel.

I grab his hips, my lips finding his neck as he moves quickly, 'I love you' falling from those perfect lips like a mantra, almost like he's praying. I murmur it against his cream coloured skin, leaving a small mark where my lips are as he holds onto me tightly. He's everything I want in this moment, and this goes beyond sex; this is everything I need to be with him. I need him now more than anything.

He climaxes first, seed spilling in between us, and I ride out his orgasm, crying out his name as he clings to me, my own cum filling him up. We fall over on the hammock and delicately he removes me from him, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. I don't bother with my briefs, instead curling up with Clyde laying on my chest and relishing in the last moment we'll be together for a while.

The back door of the patio opens and my dad walks out, pulling his hat off. "Token, we're home." He stares at the two of us, Clyde nearly asleep on my chest, and we look at each other for a few moments before my dad seems to get it and smiles, nodding at me and walking back inside.

I pull Clyde towards me a little more and sigh, kissing him lightly on the head as he murmurs my name again. Holding him tightly, I press my lips to his, murmuring, "I love you, Clyde," as he falls asleep against me.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Next up; Cleek (ClydexTweek), by ketamine . methanol.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two: Cleek  
**

Standing at the door is a dishevelled blond with a suitcase under one shaking arm and a vacuum behind him that looks like it's been through the mill despite his attempt at a professional appearance, and he adjusts his hat as I gape at him before I finally find the ability to move my lips.

"... Tweek?"

The blond's eye winces slightly and his shoulders jerk at the recognition as my newspaper slides out of my palm to the welcome mat at my front door.

"G-GOOD MORNING M-Mister Donovan - GAH - oh, god, well, I'm here to - nrgh - you know, sell you a vacuum, and I think you should listen, because -"

"Tweek. Stop talking."

His mouth snaps shut as his body continues to vibrate. I stare at him for a long moment and come to realize that the vacuum industry must really be desperate for sales people if Tweek Tweak is their best representative. He looks around nervously for a moment before he drops his suitcase and vacuum, kneading his hands together with darting eyes.

"Look, Clyde, I just need to sell the goddamn vacuums, please for the love of God - oh God, you know what? Forget it! Jesus Christ! I can't do this anymore!"

He's starts shrieking on my doorstep and he peels down the front walk of my house, and I stare down at his abandoned products before licking my lips slightly and sighing, glancing at the watch on my wrist. Sure enough he comes running back a few moments later as I exchange my slippers for shoes, and adjust my house coat.

"God, alright - I can't quit - they could kill me! They might kill me if I lose their stuff... that's like a thousand dollars replacing everything isn't it? That's like - oh Jesus Christ! That's a debt I can't afford right now! I can barely afford to have a job - MY LIFE IS AT STAKE FOR MY OWN JOB, I CAN'T SELL VACUUMS, WHAT WAS I THINKING?"

"Would... would you, uh... like to come in for some coffee?"

"Oh, Christ, gladly."

Ten minutes later we're sitting in silence across from eachother, myself in my armchair and himself awkwardly on my sofa, originally reaching forward to arrange the candles on my coffee table so that they're exactly symmetrical to eachother, except that this is the fifteenth time they've been arranged where as they've looked fine to me since I put them there when I moved in with my two house mates three months ago.

"A vacuum salesman. Really?"

"Not much of a choice. Okay - okay, so, it was that or an exotic dancer."

I stare. "This was definitely the better decision, then."

"Really? Craig says I'm not too bad."

Before I can stop him he's on his feet, finger jamming into the button on my room mate's radio and turning to the techno station. I try to tell him to stop over my coffee but he either can't hear me or is blocking me out entirely as my hands start to tremble in their own kind of panic when the blazer of his corduroy suit drops to the floor in a heap.

His body shifts like some kind of snake, and, knowing Craig, I fully understand why he has been having Tweek practise this for him. To be frank, there's been no one gayer in town than that of Craig Tucker, and even I'm dampening my lips in awe as Tweek shifts his hips, body twitching with more fluidness along with the slow shambled bass of the music. I set down my coffee on the table before I drop it, and I'm wondering now if this was actually Craig's doing in the first place.

He bends, dipping lower than I ever thought possible, and from the corner of my eyes I see Token come through the kitchen door to the living room to tell me to shut off the fucking music, but he takes one look at me and the gyrating blond and his mouth closes, figure rewinding back into the kitchen to likely never speak of this incident again.

Tweek seems to have missed this entirely as he slides forward, and I raise both of my hands and turn my head to the side slightly as he shifts his hips over my lap and leans forward slightly. Something about this whole thing is seeming more and more suspicious as his breath warms my neck, and before I know it Tweek's twitching his fucking hand up my shirt and I recoil a bit shoving him down to the floor.

He looks up at me with a hurt expression and I stand up, shaking my head. "Tweek, just get the hell out of my house. This is the most retarded stunt you and Craig have ever fucking pulled."

"But - GAH, god dammit I knew I wasn't good! Fuck, Craig's a liar, I swear I'll - NRGH - KILL HIM for lying to me, I just... God, it's so hard!"

I lick my lips, kind of disturbed by his volume and choice of words as I rip the cord of the radio from the wall entirely, looking down at Tweek's curled form. "I don't care. I'm the least fucking gay person you know, what the hell are you trying to get out of this?"

He looks at me with panicky grey eyes and I sigh through my nose as he trills from the floor, wrapping all limbs around my bare leg. "Look Clyde - I'm sorry! Gah, okay, I know, I went to far b-but they ask for that kind of thing in the job description and you said you wanted a demonstration -"

"I never fucking said that!"

" - SO I figured I'd give you one because, God, you know - you're employed, you're healthy, you don't have these problems!"

He grabs my coffee, being that his has been completely drained, and downs it in one go. Smacking his lips he stands up to his full height of like, nothing, and shoves me to the couch, looking a bit calmer. I never understood that reverse effect. He takes a few deep breathes through his nose before glancing around.

"Look! Okay. I'll blow you if you buy one of my vacuums."

"Tweek, did you not just hear what I just said?"

"I never said you're gay! A blowjob is a blowjob - GAH, look I just need to sell a fucking vacuum, okay? It's free shipping! I swear to god!"

I stare at him for a moment longer before picking up his jacket and suitcase, throwing both articles at him and shaking my head as I grab my wallet out of my coat hanging on the door and pull out a few twenties, shaking my head and trying to pull myself together. "How much is your fucking vacuum?"

"I-in cash? A hundred. Flat, no tax, free shipping, I swear to -"

"Yes, you swear to motherfucking God, I know." I pull out the five bills and stuff them into his palms as he pulls out some paperwork and I sign it hastily. Grabbing his sample vacuum, I thrust this into his arms as well as his papers, and shake my head. He stares at me and then drops everything, and I raise my arms to yell at him when I'm pinned back against the couch again and his hand plunges between the folds of my housecoat and down the front of my boxers with no shame.

Times like these, I hate on-switches.

I arch my back slightly and he quivers, climbing onto my lap as he kisses me hard, covering my eyes with his free hand. I grope for his body but he wiggles away from my hands, speaking against my lips. "God, oh - I promise it will be good, okay?"

I open my mouth to protest but he fills it with his tongue and I'm caught to silence with my eyes still covered and a foreign hand stroking my cock to life, rising noises in my throat that I wasn't expecting to be uttering until at least my shower later that morning before work. With enough work I'm at full mast and his lips, damp from both our saliva mark a wet trail down my body as he splits my house coat and lowers himself with lips and nips down my chest. He peels down the front of my boxers and I'm blissfully aware that his hand is no longer over my eyes but I don't dare open them, even as a hot lick trails up from the base of my cock to the tip.

The way he moves that tongue is so erotic - no, no, she. She. Right - this is a girl blowing me. It has to be. There is no way that this is my childhood friend giving me head right now - oh, fuck. But it's so good. Fuck, I don't even care who's sucking my cock anymore, as long as they don't fucking stop.

The tongue circles around my tip, before daintily trailing along under the vein once more as lips envelope me entirely. My breath catches and I buck my hips forward slightly, only to find myself balls-deep in this mouth with that one muscle wrapping around my dick and shooting electricity through me whole body.

I finally dare to sneak a peak.

My earlier denial is diminished as I stare down at the blond on my cock, pulling back and taking me in with careful timing between each suck. I can see the dent of his nails against my thighs and I swallow back a noise as he works his mouth in ways that actually bring a bit of a tear to my eye. Remembering Token earlier, I quickly bite down on my wrist and glance over my shoulder to check to make sure that no one's watching this, and then lean my head back to glance at the ceiling, as though some kind of x-ray vision will reveal to me when someone's going to be coming down the stairs or not.

This is the most embarrassing, amazing blowjob of my life.

I tell myself over and over, a mouth is a mouth. I guess a gay guy could likewise say an ass is an ass, so I give myself this as an asspass altogether to the present faggotry taking place. Didn't Tweek just say a blowjob was a blowjob a few minutes ago anyway? No matter, Tweek's hoovering away and my breath is already starting to hitch as heat rises in my core. Five minutes later he sits up with a mouthful and then leans over, spitting my load into his empty coffee cup.

He makes a slightly ill face before twitching and standing up with his ever-shaking demeanour. My lower lip twitches a bit as I lay there, still kind of in shock.

"Your vacuum should arrive in a few days. Thanks for your purchase," Tweek says tightly, trying not to be awkward as he leaves. It takes me a few moments before I finally manage to tuck myself back into my boxers. I pull my housecoat back around myself, and it kind of sinks in that I just got raped for a vacuum.

"T... Tokennnnnnn!"

I start to wail in horror as I run up the stairs with glassy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter was written by Dead-Kenny-Dead. Which is me. Uuuuh....I had the power rangers theme song on at full blast while writing this. That's really all I got.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Staig**

"I think that old lady over there thinks we're twins."

I glance at Stan with half a glare before rolling my eyes and squeezing his ass. "Then I'm the sexy twin." He gives a huff because he's a stuck up little prick like that before swatting my hand away, red-faced and for a second I don't think that this is going to happen.

"Don't be such a dick Craig. Just pick out a box of condoms already."

Stupid sex education and stupid Stan Marsh. It's not like we can get each other pregnant, right? But then we just _have_ to have them he says, because one of us could have _something _that could get the other sick. He fails to mention that the closest thing I've gotten to action is a blow-job from Thomas, and from the way he can't even look at me as I go for the Magnum Trojans I don't think he's even gotten around to passionately making out before.

But hey, the idea of having a virgin boyfriend's entertaining. His eyes go wide as I walk up to the counter without putting the box back, and I smirk. Oh yes. You wanted to play with the big boy, well now you're getting your wish. "Jesus Christ," he says in a whisper as I fork over my hard-earned cash and snatch up the little bag before shoving my hand in his back pocket. I can't help it, maybe the idea that I'm dating someone who could be my doppelganger really is a big turn-on.

I'm nipping at his ear before we get out the door, my eyes trained to the old woman from before. Stan's right, she's staring at us like we're a couple of inbred hick brothers. Makes me feel friskier and with a chuckle I pull on his earlobe with my teeth. "We should do it in the car."

"Craig," his voice snaps it out as fast as it can, biting at his lip and trying to pull away. I know all about your little turn-on spot, Stan Marsh. I can practically see him starting to get his panties in a bunch over it. "I'm not having sex in your nasty-ass car."

Cocktease, he pulls away and walks off without me. My eyes go to his ass, the way he walks away in a huff is just so goddamn nice. His personality is shit, I can say that much. If it weren't for the fact that we're beyond the point of mere sexual attraction, I don't think we would still be dating. Hell, we might not even be dating after we get this simple fuck out of our system. I follow after, pulling off my hat and snapping his away with a flick of my wrist.

"Take off your coat."

He whips around, hand on his head with a glare to his eyes that's intoxicating. "Asshole, it's cold out here. What for?"

"We're gonna be twins, Marsh. Now take off your coat."

I open the door to my car and throw our hats on the passenger seat before stripping off my own coat, holding my hand out for his. Both are in a mess on the seat now as I throw the box of condoms in after removing a couple and shoving them in the back pocket of my jeans. Closing the door, I turn around and size up my "brother."

We're both wearing the same washed-out denim jeans that every good hick owns, t-shirts to keep us from being bare. The only difference is that his is black while mine's this sort of dull blue to match the dullness of my eyes. I lick my lips, leaning back against my car and running a hand through my own black hair. Stan shivers, holding his arms and glaring at me.

"Y'know, you suck at this whole seduction thing. I'm freezing my ass off."

"C'mere then babe. I'll keep you warm."

He rolls his eyes but wanders over anyways, and in an instant I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him as close as I can get him. I brush back his bangs so that his hairstyle matches mine, and that sort of selfish pride wells up in me. I smirk and nibble on his lower lip with half-lidded eyes, grinding up nice and slow.

"Fuck," I mutter before kissing him as harshly as I can. He's not being too kind either, pinning both hands against the side of my car and kissing back hard enough to bruise our lips. I let my hands roam down to cup his ass, pulling our hips together and moaning into his mouth. God damn, he tastes so good. Our tongues are colliding and he bites at it and holds it for a moment before we part.

He rubs up against me and we're both hooked, gazing at each other with teenage hormones fueling us. "You're still a dick."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

I don't care what you say. When I can run my hands back up to his hair and grip it so tight that he winces but still looks at me for more, that's a good thing I've got. He repeats the action to me, and soon it's hard to tell who's Stan and who's Craig.

I really hope that old lady walks out and sees this.

Pretty soon I've got my hand in the collar of his shirt, licking up a bit of blood from my lip where pretty little Stan teeth broke the skin. If I don't take care of my downstairs problem right now I'm going to have a permanent imprint of my zipper on my dick. "I want you," I whisper into his ear and lick at his neck. "And I'm gonna have you."

He moans against me, pulling away and leading me on a chase for his ass. "I'm not having sex in your car."

"Then you better find a place for us before I fuck you in the middle of the Walgreen's parking lot."

He seems to give up and throw up his hands, opening the back door to my car and piling in because I know he's as fucking anxious as I am. "God damn it, someone's gonna see."

"They won't know who we are. We can just use fake names." I practically pounce him, closing the door and gripping my hand in the material of his shirt. "We're Andy and William Pence, and we're very, very sinful brothers."

He lifts his arms and groans as I pull his shirt away. His hands slip under mine, fingernails biting deliciously into my abs as he nips at my neck. "I didn't know you were into kinky role-playing."

"To each his own," I mutter before pulling off my shirt as quickly as I can. The thing rips but I don't give a shit because I'm pushing Stan's legs as open as I can and pressing my clothed erection up to his. "Admit it. The idea of fucking your twin brother is sexy."

"You're messed up," he gasps, throwing his head back and gripping into my shoulders. He wraps his legs around my torso; he wants me as bad as I want him. "God Andy, you're messed up."

I kiss down his neck, lapping at his collarbone and digging my fingertips into his hips. "I'm William, you're Andy."

"What's the differen-oh Jesus Christ," I don't let him finish his sentence as I run my tongue over his nipple before giving it a harsh bite. I like to leave my marks on my men. I can feel his cock up against my stomach, straining the fabric of his pants and begging for some sort of release. I give his chest a kiss before licking at the bruise sure to form.

He hitches a hand in my hair and tugs me back up to his lips. I moan because damn, he's got a talent with that tongue of his as it fights mine for dominance that I might let him win. Might. It was definitely a thought before I'm proclaimed the victor, running my tongue along his teeth as we pull away and pant. God damn. "The difference is that Andy's the one who's gonna be screamin' my name."

His hand is on my fly and zipper, fingertips outlining my package with a little frown. "No way your monster cock is going in my ass. You're gonna demolish my ability to sit down for a month."

"Chin up princess," I say with a light slap to his thigh. "You're gonna love every minute of it." I rub my palm up against his own bulge and watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head, hands gripping the cheap upholstery as he fights back a moan. I slip out of my shoes and pull his off quickly, undoing his fly and sliding my hand down the front of his pants and getting a good grip on his dick.

I raise my eyebrow. "You're not wearing any underpants, Stan."

"I thought I was Andy," he says breezily, back arching as I start jerking him off at a good pace. It's not like he needs the encouragement, pre-cum's already dribbling from the head of his cock and helping to lube up my hand. His dick is twitching in my grip, teeth biting at his lower lip. I leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"You're so fucking hot for me right now, Andy." I breathe in his ear, shifting his pants down away from his ass so that I can get a better grip on his dick. "Look at you, you're practically begging for me to fuck you senseless. You want that?"

He moans, his breath hitching up as he pushes into my hand. I love having control over him. "Oh God Will, yes." And now I love the ability he has to go along with bedroom fantasies inside the back of an eighties era Honda. I smirk at Stan, pulling my hand away completely and pulling him up shakily.

We shift in the car and he's straddling my lap in nothing but socks, cock twitching in front of me while mine's still locked away in a prison. "Strip your older brother down," I command, kissing his cheek and pressing his hand to my crotch. I rub up against it, closing my eyes for a moment. God, I can barely wait to fuck his pretty ass.

And he's slow about it too, cupping me as best as he can through jeans and my boxer-briefs before playing with the zipper lightly. But the longer he takes, the longer he's got to wait before he can get off. He shimmies me out of my pants, fishing out a condom and placing it on the seat next to me before kissing my cock through my underwear. He hooks his fingers in the waistband, teasingly pulling it down until it's just reached the end of my happy trail. He ghosts his mouth over my stomach and my muscles clench up; before I know it my hand's in his hair.

"Hurry up," I grumble, ready to just finish myself off if he's gonna wait until I've grown a beard to do it. "Don't be nervous. It's not like it's gonna bite you."

"You don't have to deal with it inside you," he retorts, raising my hips and sliding off my underwear so that my cock pops out with it's own twitch. Thank god, I sigh and lick my lips as Stan fumbles with the wrapper of the condom.

"You're not seriously putting that on my dick."

"Yes I am," he snaps, pumping me a few times before rolling the lubricated latex love-glove over my hard-on. "If you wanna fuck me so bad you can deal."

"No wonder I was Mom's favorite."

He rolls his eyes and goes back to straddling my lap, my hand on his hips and his on my biceps as he kisses me sweetly. I rub my cock against his thigh, his dripping against my stomach and leaving a wet streak going from my hip to my bellybutton. And we're grinding against each other again, aching and kissing and biting with hands winding in each other's flesh.

And to my surprise, before I can even start to stretch him, he's grabbing my dick and lowering himself to the hilt. I raise both eyebrows, watching as he licks his lips and throws back his head, grimacing a little. He's tight, but not as tight as I know he _should_ be.

He pants, shaking and staying still with me buried all the way inside him. "Who else you been fucking?" I ask, grabbing his chin and making him look me dead in the eye. "You told me you're a virgin and that's definitely bullshit now."

Stan gives me a grin that I don't think I will ever see again. "I can be a virgin and still have fun with toys, now can't I?"

"You sexy son of a bitch," I breathe and then without warning I thrust up into him. He gasps, bringing a hand to silence himself. I pull it away, licking my own lips and placing his hand back on my shoulder. "I told you, you're gonna scream my name. Don't you even fucking think of denying me that pleasure."

Within moments he's riding my cock hard, panting like a bitch in heat and whimpering out both my names every time I slam up into him. My hands are on his hips, helping him to glide up and down on my dick. Fuck, usually I can last a good while before cumming, but his ass is just nice enough to make me wanna jizz right then.

It's at this point I wish I had more room to maneuver in my car, but soon enough I flip him onto his back and hold up his leg, starting to drill him as hard as I can in the odd position that car sex forces one to take. Stan squeaks, hands in his hair as he arches against me while I start to fuck him silly into the seat.

"Oh fuck Craig, right there!"

I grunt and start to pump his dick again; there's no way in hell he's going to outlast me. Not if I can help it. His face is flushed and I focus on the way his eyes are clenched tight, mouth agape as he whimpers and moans every time my dick hits his sweet spot. He's close to tears, clenching his teeth now as he holds his breath.

"Craig, I'm, I'm gonna.....CRAIG!"

I feel him clench against me, his cum splashing over my belly and dripping onto his own in four thick shots. I pull my hand away and lean forward, biting at his shoulder and ramming in as hard as I can. In a minute or two I shudder, listening to him whimper while I ride out my own orgasm and breathing in the scent of sweat and sex. I stay inside for a moment as he pushes my face away with a hiss.

"You're a dick," he mutters, wiping away a bit of my drool that I left from my bite before pulling out and tossing the condom out the window. It hits the neighboring parked car with a splat, my cum dribbling down the side of the cherry-red Durango's paneling. I just pant, fishing for a smoke out of my pockets and watching as Stan begrudgingly runs his fingers through his own cum and licks himself clean.

And I know life is good when I see that spying old lady pull away in her Durango.


End file.
